fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Kakeru
Shiro Kakeru '(白 掛ける, ''Shiro Kakeru) ??? Appearance His appearance, despite his probable age, is that of a young male in his twenties. He is a rather average sized man with a rather petite build and tanned skin, brown eyes that shift to golden slitted and rather animalistic eyes and sharp facial features. He has messy, short black hair, which is rather spiky and has some pale white on the top, and the forelocks of his hair are concealed because of the red and black bandanna on his head. Shiro's usual attire is rather traditional, which consists of a standard white martial arts like uniform, with of a black pants and brown boots. Over this he wears a dark blue sleeveless Haori which is tied to a fitting with a black obi sash. On his arms, he wears armguards which protect his forearms in battle, as well as a purplish bandanna on his left arm, similar to the one tied around his head. Personality At first glance, Shiro is a pretty uninteresting, average looking guy. Talk to him a bit more, and you’ll find that he’s mannered and well spoken, though can never seem to shake the scary look in his eyes. He’s casual enough to the point that he won’t tack on honorifics, and he sincerely tries his hardest to make friends. After a few days are spent around Shiro, he’ll begin to act like his usual self. He’s sarcastic, makes jokes that don’t usually go over very well (his tone of voice and facial features tend to imply that what he’s saying is serious rather than messing around, especially due to the fact that he’s drawn with hosome eyes and is very analytical of both the people and places around him. As described, Shiro is cold, philosophical and minimalist, but this could redirect to that he is an assassin. Frequently, Shiro describes himself as a coward though that doesn’t mean he’s afraid and runs away when it’s convenient. He uses this word to describe himself as the kind of person who plans and scouts before taking action, and would rather hide away from an enemy than outright engage them even though he has enough hand-to-hand and weapon experience to take down any enemies that he deems physical violence necessary upon. Though he is unwilling to kill people not part of the mission, Shiro is hardly a pacifist and is shown numerous times throughout the story engaging in hand-to-hand duels with various of enemies, as well as utilizing various weapons to take down foes non-lethally. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Crash '''Crash (粉砕 (クラッシュ), Kurasshu lit. Pulverization) is an extremely powerful Caster Type magic utilized by Gildarts Clive and various other mages. It is a very advanced Magic which gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with. Non-elemental magics are manipulating magical power as a form of pressure, or matter; and Crash works by constantly pressurizing magic of the user's own body, or the magic surrounding them, to the point where any impact causes pulverization. Because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it, because the immense pressure causes the movement of the magical particles to become so aggressive that everything is overwhelmed by it. If the person is unfocused, they may destroy objects such as houses unintentionally. When used against an opponent to effect, this Magic can send the person flying several meters with incredible force. Despite being a natural offensive Magic, Crash does have other capabilities too. It can be used as a sort of deflective barrier, sending an attacker flying back. Crash has various offensive and defensive properties. Using its inherent nature of being able to crush anything it comes into contact with, the user is able to nullify the effects of certain Magics by smashing them to pieces. By imbuing their fist with Crash, the user is able to send an enemy flying numerous meters with incredible force. It is also capable of being fired as a burst of energy at the opponent. This Magic can also be utilized effectively as a defensive means. For example, by crushing the ground underneath them, the user is able to create a cushion of sorts against enemy attack. It is also possible for Crash to be used as a deflective barrier, sending an assailant flying backwards when they come into contact with it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like the user. Territory Territory (絶対領土 (テリトリー) Teritorī lit. Absolute Territory) is one of the most powerful Caster Magic's known in to Earthland. Or known as the Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen Gods of War (十八軍神の厄魔の魔法, Jūhachi Gunshin no Yakuma no Mahō) by Mavis Vermilion, it's a dangerous magic around the total manipulation of space, bending it to one's will. Like the Arc of Embodiment, the limits of this magic are unknown. When the user begins to use this magic, their hands start glowing a rainbow-like color, slowly allowing a special invisible sphere to appear all around the user and beyond their range of space, allowing anything and everything inside of the sphere to be controlled by them when they produce the magical membrane to produce from her hands. In the area surrounded by the sphere, the user is actually able to command and control everything around them within a certain degree, allowing them to be manipulated in any way the user can think of and producing incredible spells that can actually be alter to affect a different part of the area, often redirecting powerful spells to not affect anyone else aside from the surrounding territory within the sphere's range. It is also seen that the user is capable of changing the actual enviorment of the area, at times changing the actual gravity to make it much more difficult to fight in or making it harder to cope with for the enemy, but not the user as they are protected by the very sphere they produce. There are certain risks with using this magic, due to the fact that only those inside the magic sphere are affected, meaning anyone who attacks from outside the range will be able to inflict damage and not get manipulated by the membrane. It is also seen that people themselves are not capable of being controlled or manipulated, meaning no one is able to make someone fight each other against their will and can often mean it is next to impossible to keep anyone in the sphere. Spells * Ih Ragdo (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo):The user puts their hands together with the left hand clenched leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, the user then opens their index and middle finger in a "V" formation. This spell entraps any targets the user desires with a huge bubble-like formation. * Yagdo Rigora '(ャグド・リゴォラ ''Yagudo Rigōra):The user moves their arms in circular motion while phrasing an incantation and then spreads their arms wide across, summoning a god-like entity with intricate designs on its body, followed by a pillar of light capable of destroying the surrounding area. * 'Ih Ralgas '(イ・ラルガス I Rarugasu):The user prepares this spell by creating a sphere of Territory around their hand. Its effects, however, are unknown, due to the spell's original casting being interrupted by Erza Scarlet in the canon. Reflecter '''Reflector (屈折 (リフレクター), Rifurekutā lit. Refractive) is a Caster Magic that allows the user to reflect various things and use it against their opponent. Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators. By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of their opponents. Reflector appears to be a very powerful form of Magic, with even Jellal Fernandes, a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, praising it. In spite of its undeniable advantages, however, this Magic suffers from several drawbacks: first, the user is capable of twisting anything aside from human bodies. Second, the user can only use their refracting powers on a single area at a time, either around themselves or elsewhere. Third, the user can momentarily twist objects with elastic properties, but these attempts will ultimately result in being ineffective towards restraining or harming the opponent, with the effected material eventually returning to its normal state. Finally, the illusions generated by the user are incapable of effecting individuals who possess artificial eyes. Reflector can also be used in conjunction with other forms of Magic. Spells * Distort Blade: By manipulating air with their Reflector, the user can generate blades formed of air, which can be utilized as a ranged attack by sending them flying towards a target. The generated slicing waves can vary in size and numbers, ranging from ones a small as a few inches; to larger ones capable of leaving long slashes on massive opponents. By waving one of their hands diagonally before themselves, the user can also generate a much larger slash, which is strong enough to easily slice through several stone buildings, cutting them to pieces. * Invisibility: Not really a spell but more so an ability. By distorting the light around themselves, the user is capable of hiding away their body, effectively vanishing from sight in a blueish flash and then becoming invisible, something which allows them to move around unnoticed. While in such form, the user also shown capable of levitating in the air, rapidly appearing and disappearing from sight as if he was teleporting. However, it should be noted that perceptive Eye Magic such as Heaven's Eye can still spot hidden users. * Distort Shield: Before an incoming attack can reach them, the user twists it, distorting its trajectory and sending it elsewhere, thus remaining unscathed. The user can perform this spell without so much as a single movement, and, by affecting the area around their person, can flawlessly shield themselves from large barrages of fast-moving attacks, which can even be redirected to be sent back to the one who employed them. A master of this technique can even utilize it to reflexively distort incoming attacks while asleep. However, when the user is employing their refraction powers on the area surrounding them, they're incapable of using them elsewhere, and vice versa. Thus, when another area is being targeted, the user cannot properly shield themselves. * Spiral Pain: The user uses his/her reflector magic to twist around the opponents clothes or armor to confine, cut, and suffocate them, as seen when Erza was in a near half-death state after being hit with this attack. Archive Archive '(古文書 ''Ākaibu) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several mages. Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. Spells * 'Force Blast ': User can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw away his target into the air, as seen with Wendy. * '''Force Shield : User creates a shield from screens of Archive Magic. It is, however, unknown to what degree they can stand up to assaults'.' * Telepathy '(念話 ''Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Brain can use this Magic with mass people. * '''Information Transfer: The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments such as Urano Metria. Arc of Embodiment Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク, Gugen no Āku) is a Caster-type Lost Magic that utilizes the power of imagination to fuel it. Arc of Embodiment is a dangerous magic to everyone who faces it, primarily because of its extremely daunting capabilities. As the name might suggests, Arc of Embodiment essentially allows an individual to embody anything within their imagination to established reality; a form of reality warping, in that sense. By using their own magical power and combining it with their willpower, the Arc of Embodiment can give physical sustenance to anything that the user desires. This can range from a simple pair of spectacles to giant monstrosities of magic, provided that they are within the limitations of the magical power the user possesses. Furthermore, dependent on the skill the user holds with the magic, the constructs can be rapidly created in order to avoid very fast magic with quite some ease. While this magic is noted for its strengths, there is a crippling weakness within the magic: it cannot alter established reality. This prominently connects with the natural phenomena that exists in the current world. For example, the user is not able to imagine a thunderstorm, or any other weather-based phenomenon that directly intervenes with what is currently occurring. Another example of this is the inability to manipulate life or death directly. While they may summon a death-inducing beast of some kind, imagination of someone dead and bringing that into reality is beyond their limitations. Relationships Trivia * Appearance is based off of Itaku, from the manga and anime series Nurarihyon No Mago. * Shiro's stats are: Category:Iffy Category:Male Category:Males Category:Independent Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Edolas Category:Edolas Counterpart Category:Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Sword user Category:Sword User Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages